


Another Harry

by SlashCrossovers1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Severus Snape, Dark Sirius Black, F/M, Good Dark Side, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), James Potter Bashing, James Potter Lives, Light side bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Multi, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashCrossovers1996/pseuds/SlashCrossovers1996
Summary: Harry Potter was given to his mother's sister for his own safety when his brother is declared the boy who lived what happens when Harry is killed by his Aunt and Uncle and the light side figures out Charlie Potter isn't the boy who lived but it was his brother Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort. Harry Potter died the savior died when he was four years old. Dumbledore has to find a new Savior so he tries to summon Harrison Potter betrothed to Ciel Phantomive and mate to the demon Sebastian and the son of a king in India.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Ciel Phantomhive/Harry Potter, Ciel Phantomive/Harry Potter/Sebastian Michaelis, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, OMC/Ginny Weasley, Sebastian Michaelis/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - Relationship
Comments: 66
Kudos: 656





	1. A Boy Named Harry

Chapter One- A Boy Named Harry

Lillian looked at the brown skinned infant in shock she looked at the doctor and was about to ask if this was her son and then the baby opened emerald colored eyes and looked at her and grinned. Lillian was a prostitute but she didn't look like it she accompanied men to balls special events. She was the first of her kind she was a rich prostitute she lived in a nice home. She was a woman of high-class she put her finger into the tiny baby's hand and he gripped her hand tightly. She whispered ''Oh Harrison aren't you gorgeous'' she kissed his forehead and ignored the doctor and the midwife in the room. She didn't care what they thought of her she wasn't married so what. She knew she wasn't meant for the time period but she didn't care.

Two months later

Lillian looked at her son and stared at the baby in his basinet she knew who her son's father was she shook her head. She sighed and kissed the infant's head and looked up when a maid entered, she said ''Lord Potter is here mam.'' Lillian nodded and picked up her son and sighed in fear she wasn't going to hide her son if Lord Potter didn't like her son then he didn't deserve her either. Lily fixed the red and gold dress and the maid left and Lily waved her hand and her hair fixed itself. She had magic also and her son had it too it was a rare trait that she inherited from her parents James was from a magical family as well that's why her parents set this little arrangement up.

Lord James Potter looked around the nice sized home and then looked when heels clicked on the floor his mouth went dry when he saw Lillian Rose Evan's. His eyes went to the little boy in her arms the brown skinned child was against her chest sleeping. She met him at the bottom of the stairs he said ''Hello my name is James Potter.''

Lily looked at him and said ''Lillian but you may call me Lily this is my son Harrison.'' Green eyes opened and looked at him when he heard his name.

James smiled at him and said ''Hey little one.'' He tickled Harrison's stomach and Harrison giggled cutely. Lily watched the man in shock James looked at her and said ''I can't have children a horseback accident when I was a boy, I have always wanted a family no one will take me this is my last hope that we can fall in love''

Lily's eyes widened and she whispered ''I hope so also James'' James smiled at her and put out his arm and her small arm interlocked with his arm.

Four years later

Harrison hid behind his father's legs they were at the Phantomhive Manor for a business deal. The brown skinned child looked at the bluish-black haired boy standing in front of his father smiling with deep blue eyes the color of sapphires. Harrison felt a hand on the top of his head and looked up and James smiled down at him he whispered ''Daddy what if they don't like me?''

James said ''Everyone loves you son''

Harrison slowly stepped out and grabbed onto his father's pants leg. Ciel's eyes widened at the pretty boy in front of him and he grinned at him and ran over and asked ''Would you like to play with me?'' Harrison blinked in shock and he grinned and nodded happily and took the boy's hand and they ran off together James and Vincent chuckled and watched their son's play and they sat down to talk some business while having scones and tea.

In Harry Potter's world

Four year old Harry Potter closed his eyes his uncle had hit him really hard and he had fell roughly and hit his head on the bottom staircase and now he was really sleepy he didn't care if he would get in trouble with his aunt and uncle when they came home. He needed to go to sleep and he curled up underneath his ratty blanket and yawned softly and put his thumb in his mouth and gripped his Padfoot stuffed animal and fell asleep. He didn't wake up again.

In the Magical world

Lily and James Potter had no idea about their youngest son's death they were watching their oldest son Charlie ride his first broom Lily had banned Charlie ridding a broom until he was four years old. Lily yelped looking at her son on the broom James said ''He's safe.'' Lily nodded stiffly her mind went to Harry but she shook her head they would see him when he came to Hogwarts then he could come home they had to raise Charlie and they didn't want Harry to be jealous of his brother getting more attention then he did. She sighed Sirius didn't come over anymore as soon as they sent his godson away Remus still visited but not Sirius.

Sirius whispered ''Harry I'm going to find you I promise Pup I will do everything I can to find you'' he drunk another glass of fire whiskey. He looked at the report from a muggle private investigator.

Nothing new he threw the glass and Remus walked in and said ''Siri''

Sirius said ''How could you still visit them?''

Remus said ''Charlie's my godson Sirius'' Sirius nodded and Remus said ''You need to forgive…''

Sirius stood up and walked past the wolf and said ''I won't forgive them Harry is my godson his blood flows through my veins my blood flows through his you didn't do that with Charlie but I did so with Harry I won't sit here and ignore the fact that they abandoned one twin for another I won't if you can't accept that then I'm leaving you and I won't come back ever again mate or not.'' Remus looked at his mate in shock and watched Sirius leave the apartment they shared. Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place and looked at the baby picture of Harrison something was wrong with his pup he could feel it in his very soul.


	2. Dad's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raja learns of Harrison's existence and he doesn't care but someone cares.

Chapter Two- Dad's

Raja of Bengal sneered at the photo of a boy a whore in Britain she claimed the boy was his son. He threw the photo and letter in the trashcan. He wanted nothing to do with the child he was half British why would he want him. He looked at his youngest son walking in with his nurse maid. Raja said ''Have you learned lesson's all of them.''

The 10-year-old said ''Yes sir''

Raja looked at the nursemaid and she nodded Raja nodded and said ''Go'' he turned to look out of the window. Sōma Asuman Kadāru looked at the trashcan his nursemaid turned to leave not paying much attention to him. He looked at the young boy who looked like him. He ran over and took the letter and picture from the trash and put it in his pocket and Mina said ''Come on Sōma let's go'' Soma ran over and she picked him up. He looked at his father and he hadn't looked at him once he sighed softly wrapping his arms around her neck.

That night

Sōma stared at the picture he had a younger brother he wasn't the baby anymore he grinned and he looked at the black and white photo of the boy who looked like him he grinned and wrote a letter back to the lady who sent his father this letter a lady named ''Lillian Rose Evan's.''

In Britain three weeks later

Lily's eyes widened when she saw childish handwriting on the letter it said ''My name is Soma I'm the youngest son of my father King Raja of Bengal I saw the picture of Harrison and he looks just like me and my siblings they aren't really interested in me so I don't think they will be interested in Harrison either I'm sorry but I'm interested in my younger brother.'' She looked at the picture of the boy he looked ten years old. Lily smiled and she walked into Harrison's room and saw James sitting with Harrison in his lap in a rocking chair both of them sleeping James had his head laying on top of Harrison's sleeping.

Lily walked over and whispered ''James wake up''

James sat up and whispered ''I'm up what's going on'' Lily handed him the letter and picture. James said ''It's good that his brother wants to be in his life you can frame the photo if you want to'' Lily smiled at him and nodded and walked out of the room. James tucked his son he kissed his forehead. He looked at the boy he remembered on the night of their wedding he and Lily had performed a blood spell on Harrison that would make Harrison his son in blood the boy had two fathers and a mother now nothing had changed his hair had gotten lighter and his eyes had lightened to a light green but that was it. He whispered ''I love you Harry'' he ran a hand over Harrison's black hair he had red streaks in it.

Harrison mumbled ''I love you two Daddy'' he looked and Harrison had his eyes a bit then his eyes closed again. James chuckled and Lily walked back in and put the photo on the fireplace mantel. She kissed her son's head and James walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He kissed the top of her head and then her lips and said ''I love you guys''

Lily looked at James and smiled and said ''We love you too James.'' James and Lily went to bed and Harrison opened his eyes and looked at the photo on the mantel and stared and yawned and then snuggled into his bed and put his thumb in his mouth falling back to sleep.

A week later

Vincent Phantomhive looked at his son his oldest son Ciel's older twin brother was away in America at boarding school ''Ciel'' was the heir to their family Ciel had no idea that he had a twin brother and he had no idea that he wasn't heir to their family. Vincent sighed he had made the right choice Ciel had been a weak child true he was stronger now but he had asthma. ''Ciel'' was the perfect heir Ciel tried his best and Vincent was proud of him so he gave the boy what he truly wanted Harrison Potter the heir of Lord Potter the Potters had a large fortune Ciel would be happy so he walked over to Ciel and said ''Come here my son.''

Ciel ran over and said ''Yes father''

Vincent sat him in the chair in front of him and said ''I wanted to ask you something''

Ciel blinked at him and Vincent said ''How about I set up a betrothal contract between you and Heir Potter.''

Ciel's cheeks turned red and said ''I thought I was going to marry Elizabeth''

Vincent said ''I can cancel that'' Ciel looked away from his father and Vincent said ''I want you to be happy.''

Ciel's eyes widened when his father said that the five-year-old said ''Yes I want to marry Heir Potter I think I like him''

Vincent nodded and said ''I'll set up a meeting with Lord Potter for tomorrow.'' Ciel nodded and went back to playing.

That night

James Potter hung up the phone he walked into the master bedroom and Lily was taking off her earrings and her jewelry. James said ''Vincent Phantomhive called'' Lily didn't trust Vincent at all she loved Rachel and Ciel the boy was charming.

Lily said ''What did that Con artist''

James said ''Lily!''

Lily sighed and changed it and asked ''What did that delightful charming man want my dear?''

James chuckled taking off his tie and he said ''He wanted to set up a betrothal contract between Ciel and Harrison.''

Lily's eyes widened and she gasped ''What!'' she spun around looking at her husband.

James said ''I will ask Harrison what he wants in the morning I just want to ask you before''

Lily hummed softly and said ''I think I would like to have Ciel in the family he's a wonderful little boy.''

James nodded and said ''I will ask Harrison tomorrow and then we can go to the Phantomhive estate.'' Lily pulled back the covers and James blew out the lights with a wave of his hand.

He pulled Lily to his chest and Lily snuggled her head into his neck and she hummed. She said ''Goodnight James.''

James said ''Goodnight Lily Flower.''

The next morning

James sat down at the head of the table and said ''Harrison'' Harrison looked up from his cut-up pancakes.

He said ''Yes Daddy''

James said ''I received a phone call from Vincent he asked me for a betrothal contract for you and Ciel. I wanted to ask you for your input do you want to marry Ciel when you get older.''

Harrison stared at his father and mother and he grinned and said ''I like Ciel so yes daddy'' James and Lily grinned at their son and James nodded and said ''I'll call Vincent then and accept.'' He stood up and cleaned his mouth off and a maid took his plate from the table. he kissed his wife on the lips and kissed Harrison's forehead and left the dining room he had a call to make.


	3. Ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel comes back different and with a butler.

Chapter Three- Ciel

Lily whispered ''Oh No'' Nine Year old Harrison Clover Potter looked at his mother when she opened her letter she received she put her hand over her mouth and tears ran her cheeks and she said ''Go outside Harrison I need to talk to your father.'' Harrison frowned but nodded at his mother and left the room and the manor. Lily as soon as he left rushed to James's office James looked up when his wife rushed in her curly red hair whipped around her and she said ''James Vincent and Rachel are dead and their home was burnt to the ground and Ciel is missing.''

James said ''We will find him Lily'' Lily nodded and walked to the window and saw Harrison by the flower's Harrison was going to be crushed. Harrison felt like something was wrong he felt it in his soul he looked and he saw his mother in father's office looking at him she smiled but it came out more like a grimace she waved. His father came up behind her and he nodded at him and Harrison went back to watching the white roses Ciel loved roses.

A month later

Ciel screamed when the hot brand was placed on his skin he had been beaten and tortured and now branded he felt like he was floating looking around he saw feather's white feather's. A voice said ''Think Carefully should you reject the Faith even this once the gates of paradise will be forever out of your reach'' Ciel said ''Do you think the faithful would ever go so far as to summon someone like you?'' The voice said ''I'll ask once more Do you wish to form a contract with me?'' Ciel yelled ''I do now stop asking me all these tedious question's do we have a deal?'' The white feathers floated up and turned into black feather's and a figured emerged the mouth smiled.

Ciel looked at the bodies of the cult member's he looked at the tall, handsome adult with black hair, wine red eyes, and pale skin. Ciel said ''Your name'' the man said ''I don't have one the master names the demon.'' Ciel said ''Your name shall be Sebastian Michaelis'' Sebastian said ''Where shall the Contract be the more visible the contract the stronger the contact.'' Ciel said ''My Right eye'' the man put his hand over his eye and Ciel screamed in pain as the mark formed on his eye.

A week later

Harrison ran to the rebuilt manor and Lily said ''Harrison calm down.''

Harrison shook his head and said ''He's home I can feel it.'' He ran threw the manor and to the back yard. He saw Ciel standing on the patio with a black-haired man standing to the side. He whispered ''Ciel'' Ciel turned and he had an eyepatch on his right eye Harrison grinned and ran at him but he was caught he looked and saw curly red hair his mother had caught him and she was now holding him his mother hadn't held him in a year.

Ciel braced himself for the jump but it never happened he opened his eye and Lily was holding her son back her green eyes staring at him in shock and fear. Harrison cried ''Momma let me down I want to hug Ciel.''

Lily said ''No Harrison we are leaving right now!'' Harrison's eyes widened at his mother's reaction his mother was looking at Sebastian with the same fear and shock as when she looked at him. She whispered ''Stay away from my son Ciel Phantomhive I don't know what happened to you and I'm so sorry but my son isn't going to be apart of whatever this is.''

Harrison cried ''Mom what's going on why are you saying this.'' Trying to wiggle out of her arms.

Lily looked at her son and said ''Harrison Potter you will listen to me right now and you will stop fighting me this instant'' Harrison went still in her arms and looked at his mother with shock. Lily said ''Now we are going home'' she turned on her heels and walked back inside the manor and to the front door. Harrison stared at Ciel with tears Ciel's left eye was wide open.

Sebastian asked ''Would you like me to do something my lord?''

He was staring at the young boy also Ciel said ''I will send a letter to Lily and James letter''

Sebastian nodded and said ''Yes my young lord.''

Lily sat down in the living room with her husband James said ''Are you sure about this Lily.''

Lily said ''He had so much darkness it made my skin crawl James I don't want Harrison around him.''

James said ''Harrison loves Ciel you know that right maybe just maybe he could help him his parents were just murdered Lily god knows what happened to him when he was captured. Lily-Pad you can't just take away Harrison.''

Lily looked at her husband in shock she sighed softly and said ''Okay James okay.'' She stood up and walked to their son's room and sighed softly and knocked no one answered she said ''Harry can I come in love'' she opened the door and Harrison was staring out the window he looked at her and then looked away from her. He huffed and Lily said ''I'm sorry Harry for my reaction today my magic told me that he was different…''

Harrison said ''My magic told me that too momma but I still love him I'm going to marry him still he's still Ciel mom.''

Lily nodded stiffly and said ''I'm sorry I will apologize when I drop you off tomorrow, I just want you to be careful okay something's changed within him and you should watch out okay.'' Harrison smiled and nodded happily.

The next day

Harrison walked into the manor and Ciel's butler walked down the stairs and said ''Heir Potter Madam Potter.''

She nodded stiffly and Harrison said ''Can I see Ciel?''

The butler smiled and said ''Of course I will lead you to my lord's office and I shall bring you some tea.'' Harrison grinned and nodded and Sebastian stared at the smiling child. Lily coughed softly and the butler nodded and walked back up the stairs.

Ciel looked up when there was a knock on the door and Sebastian's voice said ''You have visitors my young lord''

Ciel said ''Come in'' he put his paper's away and the door opened Lily and Harrison walked in and Ciel stood up. He moved from behind the desk and he said ''Harry''

Harrison looked at his mother and Lily let go of his hand and she nodded stiffly and Harrison ran at him and jumped the older boy. He cried ''Ciel your home I missed you so much I'm so sorry''

Ciel felt tears on his neck Ciel looked at Lily and she smiled softly and Ciel patted Harrison on his back and said ''I'm here now I'm fine Harry I promise''

Harry moved his head back and looked at him in his good eye and he put his head back into his neck and whispered ''You're not okay'' and snuggled his face into his neck. Ciel picked him up and sighed and Lily went forward to help but Ciel shook his head and sat in his chair and let Harrison keep his head in his neck allowing the younger boy to stay close to him he saw that Sebastian wasn't there anymore Lily sat in front of the desk and just watched them.


	4. His Butler, Strongest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Harrison get Kidnapped 
> 
> Charlie get's his Hogwarts letter

Chapter Four- His Butler, Strongest 

Harrison's eyes narrowed watching the people around the pool table Ciel's aunt cooed at him and Harrison grinned at her. Ciel sat in front of him lounging while Harrison was sitting behind him. Harrison's parents were on a mission for the queen so Harrison was allowed to stay with Ciel while they were gone. Harrison ignored the conversation going on in the room and heard crashing outside the room he sighed softly. Harrison watched Ciel sit on the side of the pool table and aimed his pool stick and hit the rest of his pool balls into the holes. Harrison hummed he jumped off the chair and landed gracefully on his feet. He walked out of the room and saw Mey-Rin Finnie and Bard chasing a rat oh wait two. He leaned against the door he was wearing heeled knee-high boots and shorts and a petti coat with a red dress shirt underneath. His hair was in a high ponytail. He felt Sebastian coming before he saw him.

Sebastian purred ''Heir Potter'' Harrison looked at him and smiled at the demon. Sebastian said ''I shall bring you and my lord some tea and sweet's soon.'' Harrison nodded and walked towards Ciel's office he ignored the feeling he was starting to get. He walked inside the office and he was grabbed and Harrison gasped when his mouth was covered with a cloth, he struggled trying to will his magic to save him black spots started to appear in his vison and then he passed out.

Ciel eyed his servants they were chasing a mouse he felt his eye twitch. He put his fingers to his temples and rubbed softly first Madam Red and Lau and now this. He watched as Sebastian grabbed the two rat's and put them in the net. He walked down the hall and Sebastian said ''Will you and Heir Potter be having tea and pie with your guests?''

Ciel said ''No we shall have it in my office alone''

Sebastian said ''Of course my lord.'' He bowed at him and Ciel walked into the office and closed the door and sighed in relief at the quiet his eye snapped open Harrison was never quiet. He saw the beautiful younger boy in the middle of the floor passed out on his side. He said ''Harrison'' he ran over and he was grabbed he struggled then a cloth was put over his mouth his eye went to Harrison and then he was gone.

Ciel bolted up when he was thrown into the wall he grunted and looked around for his betrothed. Harrison was leaning against the wall still out cold with his head to the side. He crawled over towards him and Ciel said ''Harry wake up.''

Harrison moaned and Ciel was kicked again and he grunted Harrison's green eyes snapped open he said ''Ciel what's going on?'' he saw the blood on the side of Ciel's face and he said ''Your bleeding.'' Ciel crawled over and blocked Harrison's body with his own he said ''Don't worry everything will be fine.''

A voice sneered ''Don't tell the pretty lad that little lord Phantomhive your little exotic beauty here will be sold to the highest bidder and you might fetch a good price also.''

Harrison's eyes widened and Ciel asked ''Look at me do you trust me?''

Harrison nodded stiffly and said ''I trust you''

Ciel said ''Then trust me when I say that's not going to happen to you, I won't allow it.''

Harrison nodded and whispered ''Okay''

Sebastian knocked on the door he said ''My Lord young Master Harrison I've brought your pie and tea'' he knocked again and opened the door and saw the room in shambles'' he sighed and said ''Oh dear the refreshments will go to waste.'' He walked over and stared at the place where Harrison's petti coat was laying in the middle of the room he growled and tisked people were going to die today. He grabbed the coat and left the room he stood in front of a window he kept walking he mumbled ''Where could they have been taken?''

He turned and saw a sniper outside in a tree Mey-Rin cried ''Sebastian I found a letter yes, I did!''

Sebastian said ''It's addressed to whom''

She said ''It says to the Phantomhive staff'' she tripped over her laces and the bullet shattered a vase and she fell onto Sebastian sighed catching the apple and Raisin pie

He said ''Mey-Rin the note'' with the pie in his hand he passed Bard and Finnie and handed them the pie and said ''Dispose of this'' he walked away after reading the letter and he disappeared he had a sniper to find.

In Harry Potter

Charlie Potter blew out the eleventh birthday candles with a proud smile on his face as reporters took his picture for his special day. After the party they were going to Diagon Alley for ice-cream. He had no idea he had a younger brother he had asked his parents for one but they hadn't given him one yet. He blew out the candle and a letter flew into the window his Hogwarts letter everyone cleared the way so the boy could get to the letter. Dumbledore chuckled and said ''Here's your letter my boy'' handing the birthday boy his letter. Charlie ripped it open.

With Harrison and Ciel

Harrison and Ciel watched as the man started yelling into the phone. Harrison looked and Ciel was smirking there was a loud crash. Ciel he chuckled ''That's too bad it sounds like your little game of fetch is over'' Harrison cried out when the man kicked Ciel in the ribs so hard that Ciel was thrown away from him.

Harrison cried ''Ciel!''

Ciel grunted ''Fine''

He coughed up blood the man stomped on Ciel with his foot he growled ''Stop talking you little shit!''

Harrison's eyes started to glow in anger. The glow lessened when he heard Sebastian's voice over the phone. The man started to stutter and Ciel said ''Woof''

Sebastian's voice said ''Very good young master I shall be there momentarily'' the phone was hung up. Harrison crawled over to Ciel and Ciel looked at him and Harrison put his legs under Ciel's head. Harrison's bound hands cleaned the blood off Ciel's face.

Ciel opened his eye and Harrison whispered ''What's going on Ciel?''

Ciel said ''Don't worry about it just know that we are going to be just fine.'' Harrison stared at him Ciel closed his eye and Harrison rubbed Ciel's temples. Harrison watched as the man ordered his men to go outside and protect the house.

Sebastian said ''My my what a splendid home'' the group of men turned around and one said ''Who the hell are you?''

Sebastian turned and said ''My apologies I represent the Phantomhive household I've come to retrieve my young lord and his betrothed.'' He sighed when they started to attack him, he said ''I don't have time for this.''

Harrison heard screams from the room he wasn't scared at all he just kept running his finger's over Ciel's temples and he hummed softly. Ciel noticed his wounds were starting to hurt less and less. He looked at Harrison and Harrison had his eyes closed he looked and saw Harrison's hands glowing and the warm light Ciel closed his eye again and let him do whatever he was doing. Harrison felt his magic start to drain and he looked saw Sebastian open the door. He could have sworn he saw a purple mark on Ciel's eye he felt someone lift him up and Ciel's voice whispered ''Sleep Harry we are okay.''


	5. Ghost Hound Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our groups arrive in Houndsworth 
> 
> I just did two updates for you guys

Chapter Five- Ghost Hound Part One 

Harrison sat in the carriage with Ciel with Sebastian at the reigns. Ciel's eye twitched Sebastian had told Harrison about the dressing as a girl to solve the Jack the Ripper case Harrison had begged to see him as a girl over and over again. Ciel said ''Absolutely not it will never happen again.''

Harrison pouted and said ''I'll dress as a girl if you show me.''

Ciel's cheeks turned red and Sebastian chuckled softly he coughed and said ''No thank you'' even if he would like to see Harrison crossdress as a girl he wasn't going to put on another dress ever again.

Harrison pouted and said ''Fine'' and looked back at the other's following them they were chanting ''Were going on holiday!'' Harrison leaned against Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel looked at him and let him relax against him. Ciel said ''Do you know anything about where your parents went on their mission.''

Harrison said ''The queen wanted them to check up on a magical cult that has been worrying her they have real magic father has been looking into them as well.'' Sabastian had told him about magic users when he had asked about what made Harrison pass out. Sabastian had told him about a few people having actual real magic not the magic from parlor tricks there were some people not very many who were born with the ability to have magic.

Sebastian said ''Such a kind young master'' Harrison hummed in agreement.

Ciel grumbled ''I only brought them because I didn't want to leave them alone in my manor.''

Sebastian hummed ''Indeed'' Harrison looked at the broken-down sign that said ''Welcome to Houndsworth'' they passed the sign.

Harrison bolted up when he felt a zap to his core it felt warm but very, very cold at the same time he shivered and Ciel said ''Are you cold?''

Harrison shook his head no and he looked ahead and Sebastian looked at him and asked ''Do you sense something Heir Potter?''

Harrison said ''I don't know'' his eyes roamed the land something was here two somethings and he didn't know what.''

Pluto's nose went up and sniffed the air and he growled softly and barked and Angela said ''Pluto come'' Pluto looked off into the distance towards the beginning of town. Angela hissed ''Come!'' Pluto whined and a light circled his neck and he cried and whined but finally listened to the woman.

Harrison rubbed his neck when it started to hurt. He looked at the dog chains hanging on the trees. Harrison said ''Houndsworth this is the dog fighting town is it not'' Ciel nodded stiffly and Harrison whispered ''I think I'm going to stay inside if you don't mind''

Ciel nodded and said ''You don't have to come out with me if that's what you wish'' Harrison nodded stiffly and put his head into Ciel's neck. Ciel rubbed his head. Ciel looked at Sebastian and said ''I want you to keep a close eye out for anything out of the ordinary.'' Sebastian said ''Of course my lord.''

They passed an old lady pushing a baby carriage the second carriage stopped and Finnie jumped out to help the old lady. They jumped back and when they looked into the baby carriage she started chanting ''The white dog is a good dog a good dog good a black dog is a bad dog a bad dog bad.'' They started back towards the village after that. Ciel said ''That's why we are here apparently people are violently killed or have gone missing from the village the village has shrunk down 1/3 of its original size in the last ten years part of my task is to find out why and fix the problem before the workers can arrive to start working on the queens resort.''

The others said ''Wow! Look at that''

Harrison looked at the beach and hummed ''Wow that's beautiful.'' They kept going into town there wasn't a lot of people out and about maybe five or six they saw a young man training a dog in front of his home with other dogs barking. Harrison looked at the dog and grinned and Ciel looked at him perhaps he should find a dog for Harrison. Harrison looked at him and smiled softly at him. Sebastian said ''I don't understand people's fascination with dogs or dogs in general I hate them.''

Ciel said ''Woof!'' Harrison giggled behind his hand Ciel smirked and Sebastian went back to driving the carriage they pull up to a large manor and a woman came out in a maid's outfit. She spoke softly and said ''The Earl of Phantomhive, I presume.''

Sebastian eyed her and said ''Yes''

The woman bowed and said ''Welcome to Barrymore Castle My master awaits your arrival.'' She looked up and Sebastian and the maid stared at one another. They walked into the castle following behind Angela she opened the door and said ''This way.''

Harrison held onto Sebastian's tailcoat. Sebastian looked at the boy and patted his head letting him know it was okay. She cried out when she was hit with a whip.

Lord Barrymore said ''Who the devil is this Chihuahua. Ciel grumbled ''Chihuahua''

Lord Barrymore growled still hitting the woman ''Can't you do a simple thing Angela''

Ciel said ''Move Sebastian'' Sebastian stepped up and grabbed the man's arm. Barrymore said ''What are you doing you filthy Doberman let me go!'' Ciel said ''He's acting on my order's'' Barrymore asked ''Who are you?''

Ciel said ''It sounds like you already received my letter I am Ciel Phantomhive''

Barry sneered and said ''You mean to tell me a little toy poodle like you is her majesty's messenger.''

Ciel said ''You disapprove of small breeds Lord Henry'' Harrison's eyes looked around the room Harrison looked and Angela was looking at him. Harrison frowned at her and Ciel said ''Come on Harrison'' Harrison took Ciel's hand and Ciel pulled out a chair for him and Harrison sat down and sat down with his legs crossed. The chilling feeling filled the room except this time there was no warmth like last time.

In Harry Potter

Professor McGonagall said ''Charlie Potter!'' the hall went silent and Charlie walked over to the hat and it was put on his head five minutes later it screamed ''Gryffindor.'' Sirius sat up at the table next to Severus Snape his husband he had broken up with Remus three years before and now was Lord Black and Consort Prince his new name was Sirius Black-Prince and he was the Defense against the Dark Art's teacher after Quirrell was found dead in Gringotts bank he had been trying to steal and you don't steal from the goblins.

Sirius gripped Severus's hand when ''Harry Potter'' was called out everyone whispered no one knew Charlie had a brother. Sirius looked around for his pup and no one stepped forward. He gasped softly his pup wasn't here Severus said ''We will find him Sirius''

Sirius whispered ''We won't I know he's dead I feel it in my bones he's gone and it's their fault!'' he could feel the Black Family madness sit in. He growled ''They killed my godchild Severus! I couldn't find him'' Severus stood up and Albus said ''Severus…'' Severus sneered at him and helped Sirius stand and led him out of the hall before Sirius could break down.

With Harrison

Sebastian took the teacup from Angela's hand when she couldn't stop shaking. Sebastian served the tea to his master's and then Lord Barrymore. Barrymore said ''I won't sell this place for any amount of money because of the curse.'' Harrison tilted his head but didn't say anything and sipped at his tea.

Ciel said ''Curse?''

Barrymore said ''This Village has lived alongside it's dogs since ancient times those who interfere with it are cursed in the most horrible way even her majesty can't break the curse your mission here is pointless anyone who acts against the wishes of the Barrymore family is destined to me an unimageable terrible end.''

Ciel smirked ''My how interesting.''

Barrymore hissed ''What!''

Ciel said ''You've piqued my interest I'd like to see this dreaded curse of yours Lord Henry.'' The lord growled.

They were led to their bedrooms Harrison stayed with Ciel Sebastian got them ready for bed and Harrison jumped into the huge bed and got under the covers and listened to Ciel and Sebastian talk he eventually fell asleep to the sounds of their voices. Pluto stared at the window where Harrison's and Ciel's bedroom was he whined someone important was here.


	6. A death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death and Harrison sees the mark on Ciel's eye up close

Chapter Six-A death

Harrison sat on the beach with his legs crossed leaned back enjoying the sunshine. He heard splashing and he opened an eye and looked at the other's in the water. Harrison's eyes went to Angela and she was smiling waving at them and then her eyes looked at him and Harrison's magic tingled like whip. Ciel said ''Harry.''

Harrison's eyes were glowing slightly Harrison said ''I'm going to go back to the manor'' Ciel nodded and Harrison kissed Ciel's cheek and Ciel's cheeks turned red. Harrison left the beach walking back up to the manor. He felt eyes on him and he saw gray hair disappear behind a bush. Harrison carefully walked towards the bush slowly and said ''Hello''

He reached out towards the bush and then Sebastian's voice said ''Heir Potter would you like me to walk you back to the manor.'' Harrison turned and grinned at Sebastian and the butler held out his arm and Harrison took it and led Harrison to the manor. Pluto whined softly watching the boy leave.

Ciel sighed once he arrived back in the room, he rubbed his wrists where the cuffs were located. He looked and saw Harrison reading sitting on the bed Harrison looked and said ''What happened Sebastian left quickly after he walked me to our room.''

Ciel said ''Finny happened'' Harrison walked over and Ciel said ''I'm fine the town's people arrested Lord Henry so we should be heading home tomorrow this case should be finished and the queen will have her resort.'' Harrison looked up when the door opened and Sebastian entered to get them ready for bed Harrison took out his braided ponytail and started to comb his hair out. Sebastian helped Ciel out of his clothing and helped him into his sleeping gown. Harrison stood up the feeling was stronger.

Sebastian watched Harrison this case wasn't over. Sebastian said ''I suggest you get some sleep heir Potter'' Harrison turned and nodded Harrison got undressed and climbed into bed in his gown and Ciel sat in bed and leaned against the headboard Harrison laid his head on Ciel's lap and Ciel ran his finger's through his hair and Harrison closed his eyes.

Ciel said ''We can leave in the morning''

Sebastian said ''Are you sure this mission is finished my lord.''

Ciel's eyes narrowed and asked ''Do you know something Sebastian?''

Sebastian said ''If you're sure'' Ciel eyed him and nodded and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry had his arms around Ciel's waist sleeping soundly. There was a scream and Ciel looked at Sebastian and Sebastian moved Harrison to the bed and put a pillow in between his arms and Harrison's nose scrunched up but then snuggled his face into the pillow Ciel got dressed again and they rushed out of the room down to the cells where Lord Henry was being held. They arrived to a destroyed cell with blood splattered everywhere Mey-Rin was shaking and pointing at the rubble.

Angela ran down after them and she asked ''Where is Lord Barrymore?'' Someone started banging on the front door they rushed upstairs and a man came inside and said ''The Demon hound it's back it's real.'' They followed after him and they ended up at the dog fighting area it was storming outside and raining they ran over and saw Lord Barrymore's dead body it was missing his arm the people were chanting on the ground. Angela cried out when she saw the body she fainted falling to the ground.

Sebastian said ''Isn't this interesting my lord this happening right after the case was supposed to be closed.''

Ciel closed his eyes and said ''Are you quite finished Sebastian.'' He looked at him with a frown.

Sebastian asked ''Where is Angela?''

Mey-Rin said ''We left her in her room to rest yes we did she seems tired yes she did''

Bard said ''It was too painful to watch the poor bird''

Ciel said ''This Village isolated itself from the rest of society out of fear of the demon hounds curse'' he opened his good eye and looked at them and said ''I was certain this curse was an illusion made up by a wicked old man so he could rule but with him dead that changes things I will have to rethink things.''

Bard said ''He was covered in bite wounds when the villager's arrived maybe the whole demon hound curse is real.''

Mey-Rin said ''Maybe he's upset about being blamed for Lord Barrymore's crimes.''

Sebastian hummed ''Yes maybe for now we know that right now this wasn't human work.''

Ciel looked at Harrison on the bed once they returned to the bedroom Sebastian undressed him again buttoning his sleeping gown. Harrison had slept through everything Sebastian said ''Is there something you wish to know young master?''

Ciel said ''Yes earlier what you said about the hound you said this wasn't done by a human. What if that bloody reaper has gotten invalid again?''

Sebastian smiled and said ''It seems you are learning young master I'm so very proud.'' He stood up and packed up Ciel's clothing and put them inside the wardrobe he said ''I think Mey-Rin was on to something the hound was after Lord Henry I don't believe there will be any more killing''

Ciel hummed ''I'm very interested in why this case has you rattled Sebastian I want to know why you have issues with dogs'' and laid down.

Sebastian smirked and blew out the candles and said ''Goodnight my young lord.'' Harrison laid his head back on Ciel's chest and Ciel smirked and rubbed his back and fell asleep.

Harrison woke up the next morning and yawned and looked and Ciel had his eyepatch off and he was looking at him Harrison sat up and climbed into his lap with his legs on the other side of Ciel's. Ciel closed his eye and Harrison whispered ''Don't'' Ciel opened his eye and Harrison put his hand on his cheek staring at the mark on his eye he titled his head and whispered ''Did it hurt?''

Ciel said ''It was painful'' Harrison nodded and Ciel said ''You don't want to know anything else like what it is and why it's there.''

Harrison said ''You'll tell me eventually'' Ciel nodded and kissed him on the forehead softly and Harrison grinned and hugged him around his neck.


	7. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian trains Harrison's new Pet

Chapter Seven-Training

Harrison got dressed and went to the dining room and sat down next to Ciel, Ciel looked at him and said ''Morning Harry''

Harrison smiled at him and took a sip of his tea and said ''Morning Ciel'' Ciel smiled at him.

Ciel nodded and took a drink of his tea Sebastian walked in with breakfast and said ''For todays breakfast is a Cabinet Pudding made with local blackberries.''

Harrison said ''This is so pretty thank you Sebastian''

Sebastian said ''Your most welcome Heir Potter.''

Ciel said ''Your centrally relaxed''

Sebastian said ''It's because we aren't in a hurry''

Mey-Rin came in to the room screaming ''Sebastian! Hurry''

Sebastian sighed ''What's the matter this time and please quiet down.''

Finny said ''We looked everywhere but we can't find Angela''

Bard said ''Is that all she left earlier to look for some herbs next to the river''

Finny said ''Why would she do that?''

Bard said ''Because you weren't feeling good, she said she was going to make you some tea using the herbs.''

Mey-Rin cried ''She went out all alone when there might be a demon hound out there''

Bard said ''Oh hell'' Harrison put his cup down and picked up his knife and fork and started eating. Finny ran out and Bard said ''Come on Sebastian let's go help him.''

Sebastian stood there and said ''Well uh''

Bard said ''Are you a red-blooded man or aren't you'' he turned to Mey-Rin and said ''Let's go Mey-Rin''

Mey-Rin said ''Yes sir''

Bard said ''Where's Tanaka?'' Tanaka stood ready and marching in place and they ran out with Tanaka following.

Harrison said ''Are we going?''

Ciel finished his breakfast and looked at Sebastian with a smirk and he said ''Put on a good show for us Sebastian.''

Sebastian said ''Yes my young lord.'' He sighed and went to help his charges get dressed to go outside.

Thirty minutes later

Harrison stood to the side of Ciel watching the huge dog's paw land in Sebastian's hand. Sebastian cooed ''Would you look at that so well trained you even know how to shake hands.''

Finny looked at him finally opening his eyes he said ''You were just in time''

Sebastian said ''But I'm afraid well trained or not you'll have to go'' and pushed the huge dog into a bolder with one hand.

Ciel said ''Come this is no time to be playing with a puppy'' he and Harrison were right behind the Phantomhive servants they spun around they cried ''Master!'' Harrison was staring at the dog.

Sebastian said ''Sir I shall finish it off at once.''

Harrison screamed ''No!'' everyone spun around to look at the boy in shock Harrison never yelled.

The dog got up and started growling and Harrison ran over and Sebastian said ''Heir Potter'' the hell hound looked at Harrison and then Sebastian and growled and stood in front of Harrison and growled Harrison said ''No they are my friends'' The hound turned to look at him and then licked his whole cheek and panted happily and Harrison giggled and rubbed the huge dog's nose and he cooed ''Who's a good boy you are'' the hound laid on his back and let Harrison rub his belly. He turned into a grey-haired naked man and he wrapped his arms around Harrison and licked his cheek.

Harrison grinned and Ciel grunted ''I don't know how I feel about this'' his eye twitched.

Harrison said ''I want to keep him he's mine now''

Ciel mumbled ''I thought about getting you a dog but that isn't…'' Harrison crossed his arms and looked at his betrothed and Ciel sighed and put his hands up in defeat and said ''Fine!''

Harrison grinned and looked at the human and Angela's voice cried ''Pluto!'' Pluto dragged Harrison to the woman and he growled and pointed at Harrison and Angela said ''You want to stay with this boy'' Pluto nodded rapidly and Angela looked at Harrison and Harrison stared at her as well he didn't back down. Angela said ''Oh alright if Lord Phantomhive allows it.''

Ciel sighed and Sebastian's eye twitched and he said ''I don't…''

Ciel said ''If you train him Sebastian then I don't see why Harrison can't have the hound.''

Sebastian sighed and said ''Yes young master.'' Pluto sniffed and turned into his hellhound form and his bright red eyes locked onto Sebastian and sniffed and Sebastian said ''You smell that dog is this what you want'' he pulled out a box of dog treats he said ''Inukko the treat that no dog can refuse.'' Pluto grinned and jumped towards Sebastian happily and Sebastian said ''There is only one way to properly train a bad dog you must teach the creature to obey your every command.'' He eyed the dog and said ''Using rewards and punishments'' he jumped into the air and said ''First Reward'' and started biting Pluto's nose.

Harrison went to Ciel's side and he then kicked Pluto and Harrison jumped and Ciel put his hand on Harrison's shoulder Sebastian rewarded him again and punished and rewarded and punished twice and rewarded Ciel's eye twitched and he said ''I suppose I did ask for a show'' Harrison looked at his betrothed with a frown on his face and Ciel gulped and Harrison huffed and said ''If my dog is harmed in any way I'm going home by myself Ciel Phantomhive!''

Sebastian said ''Finally a Hug!'' and ran towards the dog and hugged him jumping in the air and they crashed landing making a hole.

Harrison and the group ran over and the dust cleared and they looked inside the hole and Ciel said ''Stop dawdling in that hole get back here right now''

Harrison growled ''My puppy better not be hurt Sebastian!''

Sebastian said ''Yes sirs'' there was a rumbling and Ciel pulled Harrison close to him and backed up steam came from the ground and then water Harrison and Ciel looked up and Sebastian stood on the top with a human Pluto in his arms.

Bard said ''What is this a hot spring?'' they looked at the waters in amazement he jumped down and Pluto ran over to Harrison wrapping his arms around the young boy and licked his cheek excitedly.

Harrison giggled and Ciel mumbled ''Can we at least get him some clothes?''

Sebastian said ''Yes sir I'll get to that right now'' and he was gone.

In Harry Potter

Sirius looked at his husband and Severus poured him a cup of tea with calming draught inside. Sirius sighed softly and drank the tea down and Severus said ''Will you be okay to teach tomorrow Sirius.''

Sirius nodded and said ''I'm fine I'll be fine''

Severus nodded and said ''Let's go get some rest alright'' Sirius nodded and stood up and they went to their bedroom to go to bed.

Back with Ciel

Ciel sighed softly in relaxion in the hot springs Harrison was beside him Sebastian sent tea and snacks to them on platters. Harrison took a sip of tea and then there was a splash and Pluto jumped in and panted and swam in front of them back and forth. Harrison smiled at him and Pluto woofed and kept swimming. Ciel said ''Are you sure you don't want a normal…'' Harrison looked at him with narrow eyes and Ciel put his hands up and said ''Sorry geez.'' Harrison smirked and took a cookie and ate it. Sebastian stood behind them and smirked.


	8. Frost Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison is attracted to the second hope diamond ring.

Chapter Eight -Frost Festival

Lily and James Potter stared at the gray-haired man beside their son. Lily whispered ''We leave for a few weeks and we come home to you finding a familiar in the form of a demon hellhound.'' She mumbled ''I need to sit down.''

Harrison grinned and said ''His name is Pluto'' Pluto licked Harrison's cheek happily Harrison grinned and said ''Isn't he just adorable.'' He grinned at his parents. Lily sighed and James sighed as well.

A week later

Harrison walked in between his parents they had just arrived at the Frost fair ten minutes prior Pluto had stayed home in a locked room with food toys and everything the familiar would want. Harry was in a light red fur lined coat and black heeled boots with dark red pants. His hair in side ponytail with a red ribbon holding it in place. He eyed the tents his father had slipped some money to go Christmas shopping. Lily went to a stall that had warm dresses dragging her husband along with her Harry grinned and went in the opposite direction.

Harrison had already had Ciel's gift made it was another cane but this one had a sword hidden instead of a gun like the one Ciel has now. He need to find something for Pluto and his parents maybe something to send to his brother in India. They kept in touch though letter's and Soma would send his brother jewelry and trinkets Harrison thought that maybe his brother stole them from their siblings and sent it to him just to spite them. Soma would never answer that question when he asked.

Harrison walked past a statue of a woman and stopped when he felt something prod at his mind Harrison slammed his walls down around his mind and the prodding stopped Harrison turned and looked at the blue diamond ring Ciel had a ring like that. He walked closer to the ring and stared at it and then he heard whispering it sounded like girl's crying begging to be noticed. Then a voice called out to him he turned and saw Ciel and Sebastian Ciel had his eye open in surprise Lou and two other people were behind him Harrison smiled at him and said ''Ciel'' and ran at him and Ciel prepared himself and Harrison jumped him and Harrison said ''I haven't seen you in weeks!''

Ciel said ''I'm sorry but what are you doing here?''

Harrison said ''Mum wanted to visit and see what was being sold here Father is just along for the ride I had to leave my poor puppy Ciel you should have seen him when we left this morning he was attached to the window the whole time it was awful.''

Ciel turned and said ''Harrison this is Inspector…any way you know Lou and the last person is the Undertaker we worked on the Jack the Ripper case with him briefly this Heir Potter he's my betrothed.''

The Undertaker stared at the boy and mumbled ''I never thought I would meet one before a soul doppelganger I have heard of them'' he stepped closer and stared into the boy's green hazel eyes. Harrison tilted his head and Undertaker said ''I must go'' he left quickly.

Harrison looked at Ciel and said ''What just happened?'' Ciel looked at Sebastian and Sebastian were staring at the Undertaker leaving. Harrison shook it off and grinned at Ciel and said ''Look Ciel isn't that diamond the same as your family ring.''

Ciel looked at the ring on the statue and said ''Yes that is part of the hope diamond'' Harrison looked at Ciel's ring and there was a brief whisper but that was all. He frowned softly and Ciel said ''Harry.''

Harrison said ''I should go find Mum and father I need to get their gifts first I suppose'' Ciel nodded and Harrison walked away towards a tent with teapot's along with tea's.

That Night

Harrison sat in his room wrapping his gifts he heard whispering again Pluto was laying on the daybed next to the window. He whined and Harrison looked at him and smiled at the hound and Pluto stared at him Harrison opened the teapot to put wrapping inside so it wouldn't break and the ring from earlier was there in the teapot it fell out and Harrison picked up the ring and looked at it. His eyes glazed over and he left the manor. Pluto didn't know what was happening all of a sudden his boy walked away and he turned into his dog form and yelped and ran to the parents room.

Lily and James groaned they were in bed getting comfortable when their room door was broken open Pluto in his hound form came running into the room and growled and looked out the window and growled and looked at them and then back out the window. James walked over slowly and saw Harrison in nothing but his nightgown outside walking towards the gates. James said ''Pluto go!'' Pluto ran away from him and out of the manor to chase after him. James dressed and ran out and Lily followed after him and James made it to Harrison and said ''Harry!'' Pluto was blocking the manor gates and James said ''I'm sorry'' James slapped the boy on the cheek hard.

Harrison was knocked out of it and he looked up at his dad and said ''Daddy why did you hit me?''

James sighed in relief and said ''Your outside in your night gown where were you going love.''

Harrison looked around and said ''I'm outside'' he sneezed and shivered. James cast a warming charm over him and picked up Harrison the ring forgotten on the snow-covered ground. Pluto looked at the ring and changed into his human form and picked up the ring and threw it as far away he could.

He growled and followed his boy inside Lily stood at the door she waited at the door and looked at the hound and said ''Good Boy Pluto.'' Pluto panted and licked the woman's cheek and Lily groaned ''Eww Pluto how about you stick to licking Harry's cheek'' she rubbed his hair. Pluto grinned and Lily shut the door she ordered the servants to fix them all some hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate shavings with a dash of cinnamon.


	9. His Butler, However You Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison goes missing.

Chapter Nine- His Butler, However You Please

James looked at his and Lily's bed Harrison was in the middle of the bed Pluto on the floor in front of the fire place. The two parents refused to let the boy sleep in his room alone so they made the child sleep with them. Lily said ''What just happened James?''

James frowned and said ''I don't know'' he waved his hand and magic covered Harrison and James said ''Nothing there's no spells or anything attached to him.'' Lily frowned and she looked at their son Harry was sleeping soundly with a grin on his face. James and Lily climbed into bed and they fell asleep with them Pluto looked up and yawned and snuggled on the nice fluffy rug.

A day before Ciel's birthday December 13th

Ciel turned and saw Harrison running into the room with James and Lily following behind him walking Lily's long red hair was down and curled around her she was dressed in a light green dress with a dark green shoulder covering James was in a suit and tie. Harrison pounced Ciel and said ''Happy birthday Ciel!''

Ciel's eye twitched and he said ''My birthday isn't until tomorrow.''

Harry pouted and said ''I know but Mother says we have to visit Grandma Victoria and Grandpa Harold.'' His face scrunched up and he said ''I won't be here for your birthday so I want to give you your gift now.''

Lily said ''Mum loves when you visit Harrison, I think she loves you more then me and I'm her daughter'' she frowned up her face like Harry's.

Ciel said ''I don't want my gift yet'' Harrison said ''Then we are having a party when I come back then.''

Ciel opened his mouth to say no and James said ''Come on Harrison if we are to make it half way there before nightfall then we have to leave now I'm sure Ciel will allow us to have a small birthday celebration.''

Harrison said ''Okay Father'' and followed his parents Harrison spun around and smiled at Ciel and waved at the older boy.

Lily said ''Oh and Ciel be a dear and look after Pluto for us okay'' Pluto ran into the room and looked at Sebastian and yipped happily and ran at the demon and Sebastian sighed as the hound jumped into his arms.

That evening

Harrison watched the colorful smoke his father made with his pipe and grinned when he saw a unicorn galop around the inside of the carriage he clapped and James chuckled and Lily said ''James go and see what's taking them I would rather not hear my mother's complaining about how we were late getting to their home.'' James put his pipe down and got out of the carriage Harrison picked up the pipe and frowned how did his father do that there wasn't any magical runes or anything on the pipe. James chuckled and shut the door Lily followed after him and stood on the side of the carriage waiting for her husband a few other women were doing the same. Harrison sat back in his seat and tilted the pipe nothing happened Harrison sighed and set it down and crossed his arms and heard whispering Harrison looked around the pipe tilted over and the ring from the frost festival fell out of the pipe he picked it up and then music started to play. Harrison looked out of the window and a man backed away into the alley and Harrison's green hazel eyes dimmed just like the night before and he opened the carriage door and left the carriage following the strange music.

Ciel sat in his study he didn't want nor need a birthday party he would rather just have a quiet day he would like to sit with Harry in front of the fire and just relax in peace but it seemed that wasn't going to happen. He rubbed his temples and looked up when Sebastian entered with a platter Sebastian said ''Lady Potter and Lord Potter are on their way back to the manor. They said it was urgent.''

There were two pops and Lily and James Potter stood in front of them. Lily had tears in her eyes and Ciel looked and said ''Harrison where is he?''

She cried ''We were on the road but they were working on the underground and we got out to see what was taking so long and then I looked back inside the carriage Harrison was gone we couldn't find him.''

James said ''He did this last night well tried to we were settling into bed when Pluto came crashing into our bedroom Harrison had gone outside in a nightgown and he tried to leave the manor grounds I had to slap him to get him to stop it was like he was being controlled or something we found no magical residue on him we don't know what's going on.''

Ciel said ''I will help you look for him where did he go missing?''

Lily said ''In Islington''

Sebastian said ''You have a letter from the queen my lord''

Ciel looked at the letter and his eye widened and Ciel said ''You two go ahead I'll catch up.''

Lily said ''I'll go to my mother's and let her know what's happening James''

James said ''We will find him Lily-flower.'' Lily nodded and she vanished with a pop James said ''I'm going to check the shops up and down that street if you find him just come back here we will come back every two hours.''

Ciel nodded and said ''Of course Lord Potter'' James nodded and vanished in the same fashion as his wife.

Sebastian said ''Are we going for Harrison my lord?''

Ciel looked at the letter and Ciel said ''We have a duty to the queen first.

Sebastian said ''Of course my lord'' he watched Ciel look at the pictures of missing young girl's they were presumed dead but no bodies had been found.

Harrison woke up strapped to a table he looked around quickly and he said ''Mother Father!'' He pulled at the straps and they gave away easily. Harrison sat on the side of the table and moved his hand to move his hair out of his face someone had took his hair out of its bun. He noticed a glimmer he looked on his finger and the ring was settled right on his ring finger Harrison mumbled ''How?'' he then remembered the carriage it was in his father's pipe he heard whispering and then he couldn't remember anything else. He heard someone coming and he hopped down and climbed into a small cabinet shutting the door's silently he made himself as small as possible he thought in his head ''Ciel!''

Ciel was in the carriage heading towards the scene were Harrison had been kidnapped Sebastian had been ordered to go to the pervious scene's and interview the family of the missing girl's and to report back to him in two hours three at the most. Ciel heard Harrison's voice he cried ''Ciel!''

Ciel looked around in shock and he said ''I'm coming Harry''

Harrison heard Ciel's voice in his head and he took a breath in relief and then the cabinet door's opened and a puppet looking man said ''There you are little doll.''


	10. His Butler Forlorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian feels something that confuses him. 
> 
> Ciel and company finds Harrison. 
> 
> I know I should be updating my other stories but I wanted to update this one.

Chapter Ten-His Butler Forlorn

Sebastian watched his master from the window seal he said ''You lost your parents and your home on your birthday two years ago and now you stand to lose Harrison the boy you love nothing good ever happens on your birth does it?''

Ciel spun around and said ''Sebastian!'' Sebastian sat with his legs crossed on the window seal the window curtains blew out of the way.

Harrison whimpered it was like he was trapped in his body he moved his eyes and the man was gone he felt like he was just trapped in a dolls body. He heard the whispering intensify they cried ''Don't give up don't let him turn you into a doll don't die!''

Harrison whispered ''I'm just so cold so lonely I want my parents.''

The whispers said ''Use your magic!''

Harrison whispered ''I'll try'' he looked and saw the girl's beautiful girls some younger some older some his age they were smiling at him. Harrison went into his mind and focused on his magical core his body went limp.

A slap echoed on a bridge outside Sebastian's eyes widened a bit and he whispered ''Master''

Ciel said ''Harrison's still in there he needs me and you have just stolen me away how dare you…''

He stopped when Sebastian started to speak he said ''I'm sorry young master but my first priority is you your wellbeing and safety come first I can't obey you when you put your life on the line it's been two years I can't let someone take you away now can I.''

Ciel looked on his hand and said ''I have the hope diamond on my finger that mean's that annoying little butler will keep coming for me as long as I have this on my finger so I suggest we look into this place I wouldn't want to be stolen away because I'm not taking it off.''

Sebastian bowed and said ''I'm not afraid of a little bit of hard work young master.''

There was a howl and Ciel said ''Pluto''

Sebastian said ''I searched the mansion top to bottom young Harrison wasn't there the only place I haven't just is the tower over there its sealed up tight.'' They ran over towards them and saw Greil fighting to hold Pluto back. Sebastian sighed when the red head cried ''Bassy!'' and went to jump him but Pluto beat him to it the hound used the red head as a stepping stool and jumped onto Sebastian's side holding on for dear life.

He panted happily and Sebastian said ''I have been waiting for you Pluto'' he walked still holding the hell hound. He said ''That door has been sealed with unnatural power it seems only a demon hound can go through those doors.'' Pluto cried out when the collar on his next tightened and he whined and the door started to glow Pluto turned into his hound form and ran at the door and threw it and disappeared inside. Pluto sniffed and smelled his boy but he also smelled Angela Angela's voice said ''Come to me Pluto'' Pluto shook his head and ran to his boy instead and ignored the outraged scream he heard. He made it to his boy and his boy was sitting in a chair Pluto ran over to him and licked his cheek and laid his head on the boy's lap and whined softly looking up at him waiting for him to wake up.

The three ran up the stairs in the tower and they arrived at a door Sebastian looked at Ciel and Ciel nodded and he opened the door the room was filled with doll parts and sliver gold all different kinds of things to build toys with. They looked and Ciel said ''Harrison'' Pluto had his head on the boy's lap he whined and looked at them and looked back up at his boy and licked his cheek. Ciel ran over and took him by the shoulder's and shook him he said ''Harry wake up!''

Hazel green eyes opened the eyes looked at him and he mumbled ''Ciel'' he smiled softly and Ciel sighed in relief and Harry mumbled ''I'm cold I want my mum and dad Ciel.''

Ciel said ''I will bring you back to them I promise.'' Harry sighed and closed his eyes again and Ciel said ''No Harry no sleeping now come on don't stop talking.''

Harrison made a whining sound and he opened his eyes again he mumbled ''I'm trying to get to core.'' Ciel opened his mouth and then Harrison was yanked from the chair by a force.

Ciel fell backwards Sebastian caught him the man from earlier voice echoed the room he said ''Why is he moving, How is he moving, Why is he about to kill the man he loves?''

Harrison caught an axe that was thrown at him and he screamed ''No!'' a bright light erupted from his chest and he screamed ''I won't hurt him I won't!'' the light erupted from him filling the room and the string holding him caught fire traveling up until the puppeteer caught fire as well. The man fell from the rafters in a burning heap Sebastian caught Harrison before he hit the floor. Harry mumbled ''Sebastian.''

Sebastian said ''Aren't you simply remarkable young one'' Harrison grinned up at him and Sebastian felt his heart thump he looked at Pluto and placed the boy on his back and said ''Go take him to the manor Pluto'' Pluto howled and ran out of the tower with Harrison on his back. Sebastian had seen that smile thousands of times they were always directed at Ciel through never him sure Harry smiled at him but never like that. He mumbled ''What is happening?''

Ciel said ''Are we going to stop him he's crawling away.''

Sebastian looked at the still smoking doll butler and he was indeed crawling away Sebastian said ''I suppose he's trying to get to his master.''

They followed after the doll until they reached another set the doll knocked and said ''Master I have returned to you.'' He opened the door and fell partway into the room finally limp from the damage Harry did.

Lily and James sat in Ciel's manor Lily and James had tried tracking spells and they all led back to the street they had lost Harry on. Lily had no more tears to cry she was silent with her hands on her lap she placed a hand on her abdomen she had just found out she was pregnant she was 2 weeks pregnant she didn't want to lose the baby so she was going to wait to tell James. She put her hands back in her lap and felt water on her cheeks apparently, she hadn't stopped crying. She felt empty and cold her baby wasn't here he was missing and it was her fault if she hadn't left the carriage then she could have stopped him from leaving like they did the night before.

Ciel's servants brought them tea but it sat untouched it had grown cold by then. She looked and James had his fists balled up clutching his pants legs he was shaking with anger he hadn't cried he just shook with rage. The door's busted open and the servants ran into the room and it was Pluto. Pluto barked and ran over to Lily and James and laid down in front of them and barked again. Lily looked and James shouted ''Harrison!'' he jumped up and grabbed the boy off the hound and he was pale and shiny like a dolls skin. James said ''Harry it's Daddy Harry wake up!''

Harrison's eyes opened and he mumbled ''Daddy?'' Lily appeared over James's shoulder and his skin returned to normal he cried ''Momma!'' he jumped into her arms and then back into James hugging each one of them James fell to the floor holding him Harrison wrapped his arms and legs around his father and said ''Daddy your getting me wet with tears Dad!'' James had his head in Harrison's hair. Harry looked at his mom and said ''Help!'' Lily dropped down as well and hugged them both putting her head on his as well Harry grumbled and just leaned into them and sighed happily ignoring his hair getting soaked with tears for now. Pluto licked all three of them and Harry giggled and said ''Pluto!'' and Pluto barked happily.


	11. Freeloaders and Brother's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Soma comes to England

Chapter Eleven- Big Brother’s and Freeloader’s

Soma hummed and said ‘’So this is England what is this white stuff it’s so cold’’

Agni said ‘’It is called snow my prince it falls here in England in the winter.’’

Soma said ‘’Snow? So, this England it’s beautiful here’’

With Ciel

Harrison said ‘’I don’t see why we had to leave Pluto at the manor Ciel he might be crying right now the poor thing.’’

Ciel’s eye twitched and he said ‘’Harry he’s a demon hound he’s 9 feet tall’’

Harrison sighed and nodded he said ‘’I’m going to go fix a chocolate cake’’ he left Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel said ‘’We are going to a crime scene Harry’’

Harrison said ‘’I’ll be fine with the other’s see you later on.’’ Ciel nodded and they left the smaller manor. Harrison hummed and started gathering the ingredients he would need. He looked at the ring on his finger. He heard the whispers and the girl’s voices said ‘’You should add Strawberries’’ there was another voice who said ‘’Cherries’’ and then they started to argue and Harrison giggled and said ‘’Hush girl’s I’ll put cherries in the middle and strawberries on top.’’ That placated the spirits of the girl’s and they agreed and quieted. Harrison barely remembered what happened that night a few months back but the girl’s reminded him his father had checked the ring to make sure it wasn’t harmful and allowed the boy to keep the ring. He couldn’t wait to be a big brother he hoped he had a baby sister a brother would be okay too but a sister would be better he could dress her up and show her off.

Ciel appeared beside Abberline Ciel said ‘’So the victims all came home from India then but no one has been killed yet it seems’’ and hummed taking the paper from Randall and read from the paper ‘’The child of craziness and laziness this man does have a way with words doesn’t he I agree our country would do well if all of these nouveaux riches fresh back from India disappeared but I don’t like this mark’’

Randall said ‘’He’s mocking the queen and all Englishmen too he’s Indian I’m certain of it.’’

Ciel said ‘’Ah that’s the reason I have been called in then most of the Indian’s who’ve come here are here illegally and staying in the criminal neighborhoods of the East End’’ he walked away and said ‘’Come Sebastian let’s go’’

Sebastian said ‘’Yes sir’’ they left heading away from the crime scene.

They walked until Sebastian said ‘’I believe this is the area where most of the Indian’s have settled’’

Ciel said ‘’Yes’’

They kept walking when Ciel was run into by a man and the man said ‘’Ow that hurt I think you cracked my rib I might die from this’’ Sebastian stepped closer to his master when they were surrounded.

One said ‘’Give us all of your money’’

Sebastian smirked ‘’What a cliched group of thugs we have run into master should I handle this?’’

Ciel said ‘’Make it quick’’

Sebastian said ‘’Certainly’’ as he fixed his glove.

One grabbed Ciel by the coat and said ‘’Your surrounded everyone within a mile of here hates you Englishmen’’

Sebastian flicked the man on the forehead knocking him back Sebastian asked ‘’Did he hurt you at all Master?’’

Ciel said ‘’He didn’t’’ fixing his hat. Ciel ignored what the man was saying he could careless he noticed a purple haired teen in the ally way he walked out being followed by another man he was dressed nicely he looked like someone he looked familiar very familiar. He was grabbed and pulled with Sebastian as Sebastian dodged the white-haired man’s attacks. Ciel yelled ‘’We weren’t doing anything but walking down the street are you nothing more then a savage that will attack anyone who walks down the street!’’

The man said ‘’What?’’ he looked at the Indian men who gathered around them ‘’Tell me men did you attack this child here for no reason Agni we are on the Englishmen’s side now’’

Agni said ‘’Right it is done Prince Soma.’’ Soma said ‘’Good there is someone I need to find so I have to go goodbye’’ and threw Ciel his hat back that had fallen off during the fight. They walked away going down the street leaving Sebastian and Ciel next to the pile of passed out men.

Ciel walked into the house and sighed and Sebastian said ‘’One of those men could have been the one we are hunting for.’’

They walked in and Harrison stood at the end of the stairs and grinned happily at them and Sebastian and Ciel froze Harrison tilted his head and said ‘’Sebastian Ciel is everything okay.’’

Ciel said ‘’You look like someone we saw today that’s all Harry.’’

Harrison tilted his head and said ‘’Oh okay’’ the door opened and Lau walked through the door he said ‘’Ah my lord how good it is to see you again.’’

Ciel said ‘’What is he doing here I told you when you visited to send a note first?’’

Lau grinned and saw Harrison and said ‘’Oh the lovely Harrison hello’’

Harrison grinned and said ‘’Hello Lau’’

Sebastian said ‘’Shall I bring some refreshments for our guest perhaps some tea’’

Ciel said ‘’Might as well’’

Lau said ‘’Perhaps some Chai rather than Earl Gray’’ Ciel nodded and looked and yelped ‘’What are they doing here’’

Lau said ‘’I met them on a corner and they were asking about you.’’

Harrison stared at the purple haired teen and Soma looked at him as well and Soma rushed over and picked him up and hugged the little boy and Harrison squeaked and Ciel and Sebastian rushed over and Agni as well and they froze when Soma said ‘’Hello little brother! It is good to meet you finally!’’

Harrison looked at the man and he said ‘’Soma?’’

Soma grinned at him and nodded and said ‘’Of course’’ Harrison grinned and Soma put him down and pulled the boy in front of him putting his hands on the boy’s shoulders and said ‘’Agni meet my youngest half sibling Harrison’’ Agni’s eyes widened and he dropped to his knee and bowed. Harrison’s cheeks turned red and Soma said ‘’Where is your mother I would like to meet her and why are you here?’’

Harrison said ‘’Ciel’s my betrothed I told you in my letter’s that’s Ciel Phantomhive.’’ Soma hummed and looked at the boy he has saved he said ‘’Well then since I saved his life today and he’s betrothed to you my baby brother it’s only fair that he gives us a place to stay.’’

Ciel yelped ‘’What!’’ and Soma picked up his brother taking him with him and Agni. Ciel cried ‘’You can’t just come into my home and take my betrothed and stay here for the night!’’

Soma looked over his shoulder and said ‘’It’s common curtesy to offer your savior hospitality. plus, Harrison’s my baby brother and this is the first time I am meeting him so he’s mine for the night.’’ Harrison looked at Ciel and grinned and said ‘’I’ll see you in the morning Ciel goodnight’’ Ciel opened and closed his mouth in shock he looked at Sebastian and Sebastian was shocked as well.


	12. Curry Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to the Curry Festival

Chapter Twelve- Curry Festival 

Ciel mumbled ‘’What Sebastian?’’ he rubbed his eyes and saw the prince’s servant he frowned and covered his head.

Agni said ‘’Good morning lord Phantomhive’’

He bowed Ciel yelped and sat up and said ‘’Where’s Sebastian what are you doing in my room!’’

Harrison stood at the door with his hands behind his back dressed already he was in a purple tail coat and boots with his hair was down he smiled at Ciel and said ‘’Good morning’’

Ciel smiled at Harry and then yelped when he was picked up by Soma and said ‘’We are going out today you’re going to show us around town kid.’’

Sebastian stepped up behind Harrison and said ‘’I’m terribly sorry prince but my master has a lot of work that has to be done first.’’

Thirty minutes later

Harrison sighed softly drinking tea and listening to Ciel play Bach’s Chaconne he opened his eyes when the moment was ruined when his brother and Angi started praying to the goddess Kali. He stood up and walked over and Angi and Soma finished.

That evening

Harrison sat down next to Ciel and started eating and looked when Ciel asked Lou and Soma how long they were planning on staying. Harrison cut himself a piece of chicken and started eating with his eyes closed. His eyes snapped open when his brother yelled at Ciel and grabbed him Harrison made a move to stand and Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder and Harrison looked at Ciel and his brother speaking his brother shook Ciel and Ciel looked at him with his good eye blank he backed away and Harrison stood up and walked by his brother and Soma said ‘’Harrison…’’

Harrison said ‘’You don’t know Ciel’s pain Soma!’’ Soma backed away when his brother looked at him with sadness and disappointment. Harrison ran out of the dining room to follow his betrothed and saw Ciel standing a little bit before him. Harrison said ‘’Ciel are you okay’’

Ciel said ‘’I am fine Harry’’

Harrison walked in front of him and lifted Ciel’s hand to his chest and Ciel felt his heart beating and Harrison said ‘’I will always stay with you; you won’t be alone I promise I will be there you will never be alone in the darkness Ciel’’ Ciel took his hand back and put his hand on Harrison’s waist and stepped closer and put their forehead’s together and sighed softly and they stood there silently. Harrison thought to him ‘’You know my brother didn’t mean anything bad right’’ Ciel opened his eye and looked at him and Harrison still had his eyes closed and Ciel closed his eye again and thought ‘’I know I shall visit him later tonight.’’ Harrison hummed out loud and opened his eyes and Ciel did the same and opened his eyes and was met by a huge grin on Harrison’s face.

An hour later

Soma looked at his brother sleeping on his bed and sighed softly Angi stood by the window when Ciel walked into the room he looked at Harrison sleeping and then sat down in front of Soma and said ‘’I’m sure even you know how to play Old Maid I have finished all my work that I needed to do today so we can play until I’m ready to retire to my room.’’

Soma said ‘’Really’’ sitting up straighter.

Ciel had his eye closed he said ‘’It is not for you Harrison and I are to be wedded in the future I’m doing this to make him happy if we get along, he will be happy so it’s not for you but him.’’

Soma hummed and said ‘’Sorry but I have already made plans to go out this evening I have things to do kid’’ Ciel froze and looked at him in shock and Soma stood up and said ‘’You should really get some sleep if you want to grow up kid.’’ He and Agni left the room shutting the door after them. Ciel sat there in shock Harrison mumbled in his sleep.

A few minutes later Lou poked his head inside and said ‘’Ah there you are young lord I was wondering…’’

Ciel growled ‘’What!’’ turning his head sharply.

Harrison woke up to an empty room and he frowned and he sighed and heard ringing in his things he ran to the knapsack and answered the ringing mirror he looked and smiled when he saw his Father James had made the mirror when he was a child and had given him on to talk to them when they were away. James said ‘’Hello Harry’’

Lily’s face appeared and Harrison said ‘’Hello mother father’’

Lily said ‘’Hello Sweet heart we are back at home we have sent a carriage to pick you up you need to be fitted for the Curry cook off the queen is a lover of Curry so she might attend’’

Harrison said ‘’Okay Mum’’ he said goodbye to his parents and hung up and packed his belongings and he walked downstairs and something had happened because Soma was hiding behind Ciel standing as far away from Sebastian as he could. Harrison tilted his head and said ‘’Um what’s going on?’’

Soma whined ‘’He’s mean and scary’’

Harrison eyed Sebastian and the butler smirked and Soma yelped and hid behind Ciel more and Harrison sighed softly and said ‘’I have to go get fitted for the competion Mother says I have grown out of my old dress clothes.’’ He grinned at Soma and said ‘’I shall see you then big brother’’ Soma nodded and Harrison walked away with his things and outside were his carriage was waiting.

A week later Curry Festival 

James smiled at his boy and he fixed his coat on him he said ‘’I have something for you I blood adopted you when you were an infant’’ Harrison nodded and James walked over to the closet in his and Lily’s bedroom and he said ‘’You are from three great families your mother’s your biological father even if he doesn’t claim you as his son and my family we are from several generations of magical families one is called Gryffindor they are an old family and my parents and I are the last member’s of that once great family since you have my blood running in your veins you and your baby sibling soon will be the last and I hope you and Ciel can carry on that name’’ he opened the casing he had picked up and he said ‘’This is called Gryffindor’s sword it’s yours now’’ Harrison’s eyes widened at the stunning sword it had jewel’s encrusted on the hilt and it was really sharp. James put the sword in the sheaf attached to Harrison’s hip. Harrison was dressed in red and gold and his hair was in a braided bun on the top of his head. James grinned and he kissed the boy’s forehead and said ‘’You are everything I could wish for in a son Harrison your my boy’’

Harrison grinned and hugged his neck and hummed ‘’Thank you father.’’ He stood back up straight and James buttoned the outfit it was ruffled and he looked very pretty.

James said ‘’Well let’s go see if your mother is ready’’ he and Harrison headed for Harrison’s room where Lily had gone to get ready. She walked out of the room in a light gold dress with red accents while James and Harry had red outfits with gold accents Lily had chosen gold.

Her hair was in a curly side ponytail she was now showing a bit. She smiled at them and she kissed her husband and she kissed the top of Harrison’s head and said ‘’Don’t you look beautiful Harrison’’

Harrison blushed and said ‘’It’s handsome mother handsome’’

Lily looked at her husband and James were smirking behind him and Lily said ‘’Oh of course what in the heavens was I thinking calling you beautiful I’m so sorry forgive me’’

Harrison hummed ‘’You are forgiven Mother’’ and held out his arm and Lily smiled and took the child’s arm. Lily James and Harry headed to the carriage waiting for them.

Ciel walked into the judging area and saw Harrison on the other side standing in the middle of his parents Lily was fixing a stray hair on his head. Harrison looked up and smiled at him and Ciel grinned and then the queen’s music started and Harrison’s eyes widened slightly and Ciel turned and saw a small figure and a butler and a red carpet rolled down the walkway. Lily and James whispered ‘’She came’’ then everyone started to sing.


	13. Curry Tasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curry Tasting Contest

Chapter Thirteen- Curry Tasting

Harrison eyes widened in awe as Angi cooked his hand was moving so fast. Harrison pulled at his mother’s arm and said ‘’He’s Soma’s butler mother.’’

Lily looked at him and said ‘’Soma’s here in England’’ Harrison nodded and looked around and he didn’t see Soma anywhere.

Harrison said ‘’He’s not watching Angi’’ Harry frowned and said ‘’I’m going to go find him’’ he walked out of the contest to look for his older brother and introduce him to his Mum.

Ciel saw Harrison leave out the corner of his eye he went back to watching the contest and saw Sebastian dropping chocolate pieces into the Curry. He said ‘’What is he doing?’’ Sebastian looked at him and smirked Ciel heard Angi comment and Sebastian said ‘’I am doing as my master told me to.’’ Angi stared at him and then looked around for his master he suddenly pulled out a blue lobster going to the chopping block.

Harrison walked out and saw his brother sitting he walked over and said ‘’Soma why are you out here?’’

Soma looked up and saw Harrison and he tried to smile he did but it came out like a grimace he pulled Harrison to him and held him like you would a teddy bear Harrison squeaked and Soma wrapped his arms around Harrison’s middle and sighed and said ‘’Mina she hates me she doesn’t want me she left me’’ Harrison let his brother hold him and patted his hands and Soma put his head into his shoulder and sighed sadly. .

Lily and James went to the Curry buns and took one James took a bite and his eyes widened and he looked at Lily and she had eaten half of it she looked at him and said ‘’What it’s absolutely amazing’’ she kept eating her bun. James smiled and placed a hand on her stomach and Lily grinned at him and grabbed a plate of Angi’s curry next.

Harrison looked when he heard Ciel say ‘’What are you doing?’’ Soma looked at him and Ciel said ‘’You are aware that your butler is competing are you really going to sit here and disappoint him like this’’ he walked over and pulled Harrison away from his brother and handed him a curry bun. Harrison took a bite and grinned and hummed and stood next to him and kept eating he was starving.

Soma said ‘’I know but I never thought of their feeling’s Mina’s or Angi’s how they must feel about me’’

Harrison sighed and said ‘’Angi cares for you Soma I know he does Ciel knows to it doesn’t matter what that Mina person said or whatever she’s just a ta…’’ Ciel covered his mouth and Harrison kept talking getting angrier.

When he stopped Ciel uncovered his mouth and Harrison frowned at Ciel and Ciel said ‘’What Harry means is if you can say that why are you still standing here’’

Harrison said ‘’Come on Soma let’s go see Agni and my mum and dad.’’ He held out his hand and Soma took it and Harrison dragged him into the hall. Soma looked at the red head he was being dragged over to Harrison said ‘’Mother Father this is Soma.’’

Lily looked at the purple haired teen Harry looked like a mini Soma except the eyes and hair color she smiled and said ‘’Hello Soma my name is Lily Potter this is my husband James he adopted Harrison’’

James nodded at the teen Soma bowed and said ‘’You did a great job raising Harry I am proud to have him as a baby brother’’

Harry’s cheeks turned red and he whined ‘’Soma!’’ Soma heard yelling and saw Mina yelling at the queen his eyes widened and he went to Agni.

Agni said ‘’My prince you’re here!’’

Harry said ‘’What’s happening?’’

James and Lily ran over to Harry and Lily said ‘’Stay close to us Harry.’’ James stood in front of his family and watched as the room went into absolute chaos. They watched and Harry said ‘’Ciel!’’ and saw Ciel being cornered by the possessed people.

James said ‘’This looks like a spice called Kali-ma I have heard of it before apparently its beings out intense feelings in its victims.’’ Harrison breathed out a sigh of relief when Sebastian went and started fighting the people and then Mina when she started attacking him. Ciel looked and saw Harrison next to his parents.

Soma said ‘’Mina is wrong Agni stop her’’

Agni said ‘’Yes my prince.’’ His hand glowed and he ran attacking people who ran at him. He was back to back with Sebastian.

Harrison almost laughed when Mina fell on a piece of lobster Harrison watched as his brother stomped on Mina’s back like the Kali statue Harrison watched as Ciel said ‘’Sebastian feed them some of the buns you made.’’

Sebastian said ‘’Certainly’’ he threw it at the people who were infected by the evil spice they went back to normal.

Harrison ran to Ciel and Ciel squeaked when Harrison jumped him and Harrison said ‘’You won! The royal warrant!’’ and Ciel smiled at him and fixed his face when he saw Ash looking at him, he bowed to the queen.

Harrison stood up straight and put his hand on his chest and bowed and said ‘’My queen I’m sorry for not bowing before hugging Ciel.’’

Ash said ‘’There’s no need for that Heir Potter your apology is accepted’’ Harrison smiled and stood up and then looked at Ciel and smiled and pulled him to his parents and Agni and Soma.

Ciel yelped when Soma hugged him crying and he said ‘’Let me go!’’ Harrison giggled and Lily stood behind Harrison and handed Ciel a handkerchief Ciel growled ‘’Here take this handkerchief you’re a big baby’’ Harrison patted his older brother on his head. Soma cried harder and jumped his brother and Harrison squeaked and he sighed softly. Lily and James smiled at the three.

Sebastian stood off to the side looking at Ciel and Harry he smiled softly and Agni said ‘’Friends’’

Sebastian froze and looked at the other butler and said ‘’Friends I have never had one before I think I would like that’’ he held out his hand and Agni took the hand and they shook hands.


	14. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ciel have their first fight
> 
> AN:  
> I'm sorry you guys I haven't been feeling well so I haven't been updating like I want to but I'm feeling better so I'm going to try to start updating my stories again. I'm so sorry!

Chapter Fourteen- First Fight

Harrison walked into the old castle with a green scarf on and a long coat and boots on he took off his hat and his hair was in a high braid with an emerald green ribbon holding it in place he had been given a request to oversee the construction on Ciel’s new project he was excited. He looked around and saw not many workers there he frowned softly. Why were workers missing he walked to the first worker and said ‘’Would you mind telling me why half of my workers are missing?’’

The worker said ‘’I’m sorry Heir Potter but they have refused to come back because this place is haunted. We are also leaving I’m sorry Sir but we can’t work if things go missing and people are pushed and pulled.’’ The rest of them walked past him he growled softly and sighed softly and looked around at the abandoned tools and ladders.

He turned and squeaked when he saw a blonde-haired teenager dressed in nice clothing. The teen said ‘’You are beautiful what is your name?’’

Harrison said ‘’My name is Heir Harrison Potter’’

The teen said ‘’My name is Edward the Fifth the king of all England and you shall be my betrothed come and meet my little brother’’

Harrison squeaked ‘’I’m sorry Your majesty I am already betrothed to Lord Ciel Phantomhive’’ he bowed.

King Edward said ‘’Well we shall have that changed you shall be mine Richard come meet my betrothed Heir Potter’’ Richard hid behind the door and peeked out and smiled at him and Harrison grinned softly.

Harrison said ‘’I’m sorry I can’t stay your majesty my mother and father will be worried if I don’t come home.’’

Edward said ‘’I can’t allow you to leave I’m sorry you will learn to love it here’’

Harrison squeaked when he appeared in a bedroom it was clean and looked amazing it had a window and a balcony and he said ‘’Ciel.’’

A day later

Lily looked at Ciel and said ‘’Harrison didn’t come home from the construction site yesterday evening we thought he was just working very hard this is the first thing he’s done on his own. But when we went looking for him, he wasn’t there no one was working there Ciel there’s no trace of Harry at all.’’

Ciel stood up and sighed and looked at the letter and frowned and said ‘’The worker’s sent me a letter yesterday saying that they quit because of the castle being haunted I shall go find him and check out these claims don’t worry Lady Potter’’

Lily nodded and said ‘’I wish you would call me mother Ciel’’

Ciel looked at her and said ‘’I’m sorry I cannot’’

Lily kissed him on the forehead and whispered ‘’Thank you Ciel’’

Ciel’s cheeks darkened and he coughed and said ‘’Sebastian ready the carriage we have things to do today.’’

Sebastian said ‘’Of course my lord.’’

Harrison paced the room he looked at the fruit and drink that appeared sometime during the night. He sighed softly and sat on the bed there were no doors in the room he looked at the balcony and ran over when he heard a carriage. He saw Sebastian and he said ‘’Ciel!’’ he was pulled back into the room the doors to the balcony slammed shut. Harrison jumped when he saw the king’s spirit in the room he said ‘’Please your majesty I need to see him’’ Edward looked at him and nodded and he held out his arm and Harrison took his arm.

Ciel looked up when he heard Harrison’s voice called out to him. He looked and saw nothing there except widows. He frowned softly Sebastian said ‘’I heard it as well my lord.’’ He was looking at the castle. They walked inside the castle and Ciel looked at the photo of two boys he said ‘’I have seen this photo before is it a replica?’’ the front door’s slammed closed and flames grew on the candles. Harrison sat at the table and Ciel said ‘’Harry’’

Harrison smiled softly at him and a voice said ‘’You dare enter my castle’’ a teenage boy appeared in front of the table.

Harrison whispered ‘’Your Majesty, may I?’’ the teen looked at him and nodded stiffly and Harrison stood up and ran over to Ciel and Ciel pulled him closer and behind him. Harry said ‘’His name is Edward the fifth Ciel’’ Ciel’s eye widened and he looked at Sebastian and Ciel said ‘’This makes no sense’’ Sebastian said ‘’It seems that ghosts do exist’’ Ciel sighed and said ‘’He was our king’’ he took his hat off and bowed.

Edward said ‘’Harrison come’’ Harrison looked at Ciel and Sebastian and went to the ghost’s side. Edward said ‘’I want Harrison to be my betrothed give him to me.’’

Ciel opened his mouth and said ‘’Of course your majesty’’ Harrison’s eyes widened and he growled and Ciel gulped he was going to die a painful death Harry huffed his eyes cold as ice. Harrison didn’t understand he was a boy not a thing to give to another person he growled softly to himself he would make Ciel suffer after this.

The next evening

Harrison sat in the carriage with Ciel, Ciel said ‘’Harry’’ Harrison had his arms crossed over his chest with his leg’s crossed. He ignored Ciel, Ciel said ‘’He was our king if a king or queen asks for something you give it to them plan and simple.’’

Harrison yelled ‘’So I’m a thing!’’ he was seething mad Sebastian sat outside driving the carriage he mumbled ‘’You’re making it worse.’’ Ciel said ‘’You’re not a thing Harry but what was I supposed to say he was a king of our country you can’t just say no.’’ Harry hissed ‘’How about you tell him I’m your betrothed and you love me! I’m a man to I’m not a woman I have equal rights you can’t just pass me off to someone else Ciel!’’ Ciel opened his mouth and closed it he sighed and rubbed his temples and said ‘’I’m sorry okay Harry I know your not a girl but you are more girly…’’

Harrison hissed ‘’I dare you to keep talking Ciel finish that sentence and I will punch you.’’ Ciel closed his mouth and didn’t open it again Harrison huffed and looked out of the window. Ciel went over to Harrison’s side and pulled him close and Harrison looked at him and he mumbled ‘’I’m still angry at you’’ Ciel said ‘’I know’’ Harrison leaned his head into Ciel’s neck and said ‘’I won’t ever trade you off again I’m sorry I’ll fight next time if there’s a next time’’ Harry looked at him and hummed and kissed his cheek and said ‘’You better get me something nice.’’ Ciel said ‘’Of course.’’

A week later

Harrison said ‘’Where are we?’’ Sebastian said ‘’London Heir Potter’’ Harrison had a blindfold on his eyes and he was in Sebastian’s arms. Harrison said ‘’Where is Ciel?’’ Sebastian said ‘’He’s waiting for us.’’ Sebastian could feel the glare through the cloth they walked into a building and Harrison was placed on the ground and Ciel took Harry’s hand and Harry said ‘’Ciel’’ Ciel took off the blindfold and Harrison looked around and looked at the artist studio he looked at Ciel and Ciel said ‘’It’s yours.’’

Harrison’s eyes widened he hadn’t told Ciel that he liked art. Harry said ‘’How…’’ Ciel said ‘’You have black smudges on your hands sometimes and I asked Lord Potter and Lady Potter they told me about your hobbies.’’ Harry’s eyes widened and he looked at the studio and whispered ‘’Ciel this is amazing’’ Ciel said ‘’I pay attention’’ Harry pulled Ciel to him by his shirt and kissed him softly on his lips he pulled back and whispered ‘’Thank you Ciel you are forgiven’’ Ciel nodded with a red face he cleared his throat and said ‘’I’m glad you like it.’’

That evening

Lily looked up when Harrison walked in and Lily saw tears in Harry’s eyes and Lily said ‘’What happened I’ll kill him for you.’’

Harry ran to his mother and put his head in her chest and said ‘’He made me a art studio in London mom I’m so happy’’ Lily smiled at her son and rubbed his back and sighed in relief. Harry felt a kick and Harry’s eyes widened and he looked at his mother’s stomach and said ‘’The baby moved mom!’’ Lily couldn’t stop the laugh and she said ‘’The baby is happy to have you back at home love’’ Harry sat in front of her and started talking to the baby in his mom’s stomach.


	15. The Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to try to do some Harry Potter Universe now. 
> 
> Lily and James finally go to visit Harry.

Chapter Fifteen- Boy-Who-Lived

Voldemort smirked and removed a crick in his neck and sighed it was so good to be back in his body he looked at Severus Black-Prince the man who made him the elixir from the Philosopher's Stone he asked ‘’Why would you help me you betrayed me you believe in Dumbledore.’’ Severus said ‘’He killed Harry’’ Voldemort said ‘’What?’’ Severus said ‘’Sirius’s godson Harry Potter he dropped the boy off at Lily’s sister’s house and they killed him. We haven’t found a body but Sirius can’t feel the godfather/son bond he had with him anymore.’’

Voldemort sat on his throne and said ‘’The-Boy-Who-Lived is dead huh’’ Severus looked at the dark lord in shock and he said ‘’What’’ Voldemort said ‘’You think Charlie Potter is the chosen one he isn’t Dumbledore is wrong.’’ Severus had to sit down he looked at Voldemort in shock Voldemort stood up and walked to Severus and said ‘’I’m giving you a choice join me again and be my spy in the light I will give you your revenge for your partner’s godson’’ Severus said ‘’I have to talk to Sirius first’’ Voldemort nodded and said ‘’Fine go’’ Severus nodded and left the room with a small pop.

Sirius looked up when his husband walked into their home in Grimmauld Place Sirius said ‘’Albus is having a cow when he found out Voldemort took the stone.’’ Severus said ‘’I helped Voldemort get his body back’’

Sirius spit out his tea and said ‘’What!’’ Severus told Sirius what he and the dark lord spoke about. Sirius said ‘’What do you think what should we do.’’ Severus paced back and forth and said ‘’I want to help him it would be safer then staying with Dumbledore if the boy who lived is dead then there’s no stopping the dark lord.’’ Sirius said ‘’I blame them and I blame myself I should have fought tooth and nail for Harry.’’

Severus hissed ‘’You did do what you could we did what we could we went to Lily and James and we went to Dumbledore and told them we wanted Harry.’’ Sirius said ‘’I should have known they would have taken him to Lily’s sister that’s the only family she has but I just didn’t think they would just leave him with her.’’ Severus sat beside Sirius and Sirius curled up in his side he said ‘’I want to be neutral in this war if you want to be a spy for the dark lord you do it’’ Severus said ‘’I’m going to accept.’’ Sirius said ‘’Kreacher is dinner ready?’’ Kreacher popped into the room and said ‘’Yes Master’s Black’’ the two went to the dining room and went to have dinner.

Albus Dumbledore sighed softly this year hadn’t gone as he had planed at all he had hoped that Charlie would take the bait and save the stone but the boy had played pranks ignored all the hints he had dropped and Voldemort had taken the stone towards the middle of the year. He sighed softly and paced his office the boy was average in everyway his grades and that was because of Hermione Granger. His magic was good but that was because he knew the spells before hand and had years of training. His mind wandered to Harry Potter the boy had no magic when he tested him that night. He was beginning to think maybe he had been wrong had he made a mistake.

Lily looked at the negative pregnancy test this was the sixth one was she cursed or something she had been extremely fertile when they left Hogwarts and now that they were actively trying for another child it just wasn’t happening. She sighed she stood up and went to get her cloak she had to go see Harry maybe stand under the Invisibility cloak and check on him once. She went to her husband’s office and saw Sirius Remus and James talking. Sirius looked at her and Lily said ‘’James I want to go visit Harry’’ James said ‘’You do’’ Lily nodded and James said ‘’I’ll go with you and we can take him on an outing.’’

Petunia Dursley sat down on her sofa and turned on her stories and poured her a cup of tea relaxing it had been close to five years since the freak had died and it took four years for her to finally relax when her sister didn’t come asking about the little freak. She looked in the backyard and sneered the boy’s body was buried under the shed they couldn’t call the police to take the body away so they did the next best thing hide the body where it wouldn’t be found. She took a sip of her tea and started watching her stories.

Two hours later

Petunia frowned when there was a knock at her door, she put her freshly made tea down and went to the front door her Dudley wouldn’t ring the doorbell. She opened the door and looked and saw her sister with her freaky family and two friends. She growled ‘’What do you want?’’

Lily said ‘’We are here to see Harry.’’

Petunia sneered and said ‘’That brat ran away five years ago he’s not here’’ and she slammed the door in their faces.

Lily knocked on the door again and Petunia didn’t open it again Sirius said ‘’Harry’s not here’’ Lily looked at Sirius and she said ‘’The wards are here. He has to be here.’’ Lily looked at James and Charlie. Charlie was ignoring everything he was reading his quidditch magazine. She said ‘’We need to call the police James’’ James nodded.

Two hours later

Vernon and Petunia were handcuffed and a dog was brought in to search the whole place for Harry Potter. An hour into the search the officers were in the backyard when the dog started barking like crazy by the shed.

The Potter’s looked at the remains of their son Harry Lily was in shock she whispered ‘’He’s dead’’ Sirius stood outside the muggle hospital in shock he knew Harry had to be dead but to find his body they had killed his godson. Remus looked at his Ex and he said ‘’Sirius’’ Sirius ignored him and walked away there was a popping sound a few seconds after Sirius had left.

Albus Dumbledore sighed softly Harry Potter was dead. He just hoped he wasn’t wrong.


End file.
